


Santa Baby

by FranticFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Louis Tomlinson, Genderbending, Genderswap, Grinding, Kissing, Light Bondage, Riding, Smut, but like light exhibitionism, harry's still a guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: It started as a chaste kiss under the mistletoe. It ended with Louis repurposing a gift ribbon in a less than traditional way.





	

“Are you looking forward to Niall’s party tonight?” Harry asked, placing his hand on Louis’ back as she put in her earrings, sitting at her vanity. “Yeah, I am. Niall said we could spend the night there. Probably knows we’ll be too tipsy to drive back.” Louis said, her eyes gazing up in the mirror to look at Harry, breaking into a wide grin when she saw him already dressed in his sweater and suit coat. “Oh nice, I’ll pack us a bag.” Harry said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. He made a face at the taste of hairspray, making Louis laugh, “Thank you baby, I’ll be ready soon.” she said, standing up to get her blouse from the closet. 

 

\-----

 

Niall had known what he was talking about, and Harry and Louis were definitely tipsy. They’d had champagne, and eggnog, and at one point Louis had chugged her entire glass to prove Liam wrong when he told her she wouldn’t be able to; so maybe that was to blame; or maybe it was just who Harry and Louis were as people. It had started as a chaste kiss under the mistletoe, with Harry’s hands slipped round Louis’ waist, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips; knowing full well he’d pull away and end up with red lipstick left on his own, but then Louis had pulled him closer, and he had let her, and it had really just gone downhill from there. 

 

Their kiss had lingered for just a millisecond too long, and when Louis bit gently at Harry’s lower lip, not minding their onlookers, he’d gone a step further, slipping in his tongue. He absently remembers hearing someone whistle as Louis ran her hands up his chest, her nails digging in slightly through the knit of his sweater. “Room...” she’d breathed out, and Harry had nodded, pupils blown as he tugged her away, their audience laughing and applauding as they sheepishly climbed the stairs. 

 

\----

 

“Quite the kiss back there.” Harry had said, smiling down at Louis fondly once the door to Niall’s spare bedroom had closed. “And I wasn’t even done yet.” Louis said grinning, following Harry to the bed, sitting on his lap with her legs on either side of him once he’d sat down. “Were you gonna get down on your knees for me? Show them all how well you take my cock?” Harry asked, helping Louis out of her blouse. “Not quite.” Louis had smiled, looking stunning in just her black lacey bra and high waisted black jeans. She pressed a few kisses to Harry’s neck, laughing when he moaned at the hickey she was sucking into his collarbone. “Lay back on the bed for me baby, I’ve got to grab something.” she said, sliding off his lap.

 

Harry stripped and situated himself on the bed, leaning back against the pillows as he watched Louis rummage through their suitcase, still towering in her heels. She quickly kicked them off, kneeling in front of their bag. She pulled out their present for Niall, wrapped in green paper and tied off with a red satin ribbon. Louis grinned wickedly as she pulled at one side of the ribbon, undoing the knot and pulling it off the box. She came back, climbing onto Harry once again, this time straddling his waist.

 

“Hands up to the headboard, baby.” she said, looking down at him softly, her eyes twinkling at his wide eyed reaction. His nervous gulp was audible in the room, and he cursed himself for how his mouth watered when he was turned on. He licked his lips and slowly brought his arms up, holding his wrists against the iron rail of the bed frame. Louis leaned down and whispered “Good boy” in his ear, making chills run down his spine, and pride fill his chest. With practiced finesse, she tied the ribbon around his wrists, successfully pinning them to the rail above Harry’s head. “Tug at them for me?” she asked, and Harry did. They had a slight give, but not much, and Louis hummed her approval. 

 

Louis then planted her hands against Harry’ chest, her index finger tracing over his right nipple before she pinched it lightly, making Harry jerk and hiss, jostling Louis a bit. “Careful baby, don’t make me tie your ankles too. I’ve got a scarf, I could do it.” she threatened, and Harry didn’t doubt her. “I’ll be good, I’ll be still.” he quickly offered, and she hummed again. “That’s my good boy.” she praised softly, pressing a kiss to his sternum. They could faintly hear Santa Baby playing downstairs as Louis rolled her hips onto Harry’s cock, the drag of denim making him moan. 

 

“What do you want first baby? My hands or my mouth?” Louis asked. Harry’s brain raced, he couldn’t think of an answer, blinking as he muttered out an “Um...” as Louis continued grinding onto him. “Can’t decide? That’s okay baby, I’ll give you my hands first. You’ll finish on my mouth.” she said, punctuating her sentence with a final roll of her hips, tweaking at his nipple again. Louis reached behind her back, unhooking her bra, leaning over Harry and hanging her bra on the bedpost. Harry managed to reach up just in time, kissing Louis between her breasts before she leaned back up, making Louis chuckle. 

 

“Already so hard for me. Did I get you all worked up out there?” Louis asked, wrapping her hand around Harry’s cock, her glittery nails catching in the light. “Yeah, just wanted to take you right there...” Harry breathed. “And look at how the tables have turned.” Louis smiled, twisting her wrist at the head of his cock, watching his brows furrow as he forced himself to lay still against the mattress. “Like it more. Better this way.” Harry panted, hips keening into Louis touch. Louis just hummed in reply at him, but her heart felt light hearing Harry’s words, knowing he got off on this as much as she did. 

 

“Better, b-better stop, I think I might cum.” Harry warned, and Louis worked over his cock once more just to challenge him before she stopped, sliding down to the end of the bed. When she looked up at him, a new wave of heat settled softly in her stomach, watching his chest rise and fall with labored breaths, his lip tucked under his front teeth, a vain attempt at stopping the moan that fell from his mouth as Louis licked up the underside of his cock. “Fuck...” he groaned, and Louis laughed, hot puffs of breath keeping him distracted as Louis wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, swallowing the rest of him down. 

 

Louis grinded the mattress, trying to get some sort of friction as she hollowed her cheeks, taking Harry down further. “Stop, wanna, wanna finish inside you. Please? Pretty please?” Harry begged, voice pitchy and high. Louis paused, looking up at him, her red lips still stretched around his cock. A second later, she pulled back, her lipstick only fucked up a little bit. “Condom?” she asked, and Harry wiggled under her, not used to the lack of sensation on his cock at this point. “Pocket.” he said, jerking his head to his suit coat draped over the chair. 

 

Louis ditched her jeans and panties while she was over there, fishing a condom out of Harry’s pocket. “Wanna put this on for me baby? Oh, I guess you’re a little tied up, huh?” Louis teased, Harry glaring in response. Louis straddled Harry once again, rolling a condom onto his length. She sat up on her knees, sinking down onto his cock with a breathy gasp. “Oh, it’s like you were made for me baby...” Louis sighed, raising up once again, and sliding back down. 

 

Harry tugged at the ribbon restricting him, longing to get his hands on Louis, to hold her steady at her waist, and get his thumb on her clit. Louis seemed to be managing though, panting as she found a rhythm, grinding her hips in circles, her left hand bracing against his stomach, her right hand reaching down to rub at her clit. “I’m gonna have to start a scrapbook just to keep that damn ribbon.” Louis said, smiling, whining as Harry’s cock hit her g-spot at the same time her nail scraped lightly against her clit. “That’ll be a great one for the grandkids.” Harry snarked back, making Louis laugh.

 

“Please, please cum for me Lou, I’m so close.” Harry pleaded, tears springing in the corners of his eyes. “Almost baby, you’re being so good for me.” Louis reassured. True to her word, a few moments later, Louis let out a low whine, thighs trembling as she came. Harry whimpered “Thank you” as he came alongside her, hands gripping into the sheets to keep from jerking and rocking Louis. A few moments later they had both settled down, sinking into the mattress. “Well that was fun” Louis said, grinning as she caught her breath. “You’re telling me, mind untying me now?” Harry asked, laughing. “Oh right, of course.” Louis said, quickly undoing the knots. One hot shower later, and Louis and Harry were sound asleep, the red ribbon tucked into Louis’ purse for safekeeping.

 

\-----

 

“Are we gonna get another kiss?” Niall asked, as Louis and Harry were fixing to leave the next morning, stood under the mistletoe. “Oh no, no more of that.” Harry said, blushing. “Come on, one more, for Christmas?” Liam teased, eyebrows raised at Louis, knowing she’d take the challenge. Louis didn’t disappoint, craning up to kiss Harry again, whispering “Thanks for last night.” against his lips, making him blush even harder as Liam laughed. When she pulled away, Harry reached into their bag, pulling out two gift boxes. “Liam, Niall, I almost forgot, here are your presents. Remember them when it comes time to tease me later.” Harry said. “How come his has a bow and mine doesn’t?” Niall asked, pointing at Liam’s gift, the red bow still in tact. “Oh uhm, it must’ve gotten lost. Sorry mate.” Louis said, running her hand up the back of her neck nervously. “Well, we’ve gotta rush, thanks for letting us stay Niall, the party was great. See you at Liam’s party next week.” Harry said, quickly pulling Louis out the door, sheepish once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry fucking Christmas!!!!! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments. May your holidays be filled with cheer and kink!


End file.
